elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Snowhawk
Snowhawk or Fort Snowhawk is a city-state located in the region of Hjaalmarch, which is located in the province of Skyrim. Snowhawk was originally one of the eight major cities in Skyrim, but had lost power. Fort Snowhawk would eventually serve as the military bulwark for Morthal. By game *Snowhawk (Arena) *Fort Snowhawk (Skyrim) Description Geography Fort Snowhawk is located west of the city-state of Morthal, which is the capital of Hjaalmarch. The layout of Snowhawk city is largely unknown. As time went on, Snowhawk devolved into a rundown fortress. Fort Snowhawk sports the typical layout of a regional bulwark, thought the central keep is in the middle of the fort, as opposed to the wall. The northern tower in Snowhawk leads to the prison, which connects to the keep through a bridge. Fort Snowhawk is also situated on the main road between Morthal and Dragon Bridge, and also where the Drajkmyr Marsh meets the Karth River Forest. The western wall holds both the stables and the smithy. Some of the stone walls had fallen into disrepair, prompting the freeloaders in the Fort to building wooden walls, which are not as sturdy. Traditions History Third Era During the Imperial Simulacrum from 3E 389 to 3E 399, Emperor Uriel Septim VII was imprisoned along with Talin Warhaft in the Deadlands by Jagar Tharn. Tharn planned for months to capture the throne, and he was able to achieve so in ten years. Tharn had a powerful weapon called the Staff of Chaos, and he split it into nine pieces and scattered them across Tamriel, the staff was the only thing keeping Uriel Septim and Warhaft in Oblivion. A warrior escaped his clutches and traveled all corners of Tamriel to retrieve the missing pieces. The hero was known as the Eternal Champion, and he assembled the staff and defeated Jagar Tharn at the Imperial Palace. The Eternal Champion had at one point visited the city of Snowhawk in their quest to recover the pieces. The city of Snowhawk was under the rule of King Tarben. It was around this time, a small settlement was located in the outskirts of Snowhawk.Events of Dialogue from "Whispers of Death" Fourth Era During the Skyrim Civil War in 4E 201, the fortress of Snowhawk was occupied by the Necromancers of the region, losing the significance it once had before the war. In response to the Stormcloaks, the Imperial Legion had begun to take arms, garnering help throughout West Skyrim. The Legion retook Fort Snowhawk from the local Necromancers, using it as a bulwark against the Stormcloaks from the Old Holds. At one point or the other, Fort Snowhawk was occupied by the Stormcloaks when they advanced into Hjaalmarch. It is unknown how long they garnered control but regardless, Fort Amol has generally been territory under the Imperial Legion of West Skyrim. Fort Snowhawk was the center of militaristic control in Hjaalmarch Hold.Events in "The Battle for Fort Snowhawk" Gallery FortSnowhawkView01.jpg|Fort Snowhawk circa 4E 201. Snowhawk Detachment DWD.png|Snowhawk Detachment in . Trivia *In an earlier stage of development, was going to be a tournament-based game, each city was going to have their gladiatorial team that would fight other groups. Snowhawk's team was known as the Frost Demons.[https://www.imperial-library.info/content/go-blades Go Blades!] Appearances * * * * es:Halcón de las Nieves Category:Cities in Skyrim Category:Lore: Cities Category:Lore: Skyrim Locations